The Green eyed Monster (Part 3 of the series)
by Justright
Summary: Phoebe's descent to hell might have been caused by her loved ones...


**The Green Eyed Monster**

Upon awaking that morning, Phoebe felt horrible. She really didn't know why but she just had one of those mornings when you want to go back to sleep. She turned toward Cole's side of the bed, only to realize he had already left. Another bad thing this morning…  
"Yuck," Phoebe exclaimed dejectedly.

However, no matter how much she wished to stay home, she had an assignment today and a new friend of hers promised to help. She could not possibly let her down… Coming down the stairs, she hears Cole and Prue laughing, and that is unusual enough for her to stay back and listen in.

"So you really think you could help me with that?" Cole is asking.

"Of course… just tell me when," Prue replies amicably. 

"Thanks…I'll let you know."

That picks Phoebe's curiosity and she goes into the living room, intent on asking them about it.  
"So what is it you need my sister's help for?" She questions Cole.

Cole seems oddly embarrassed and reluctantly answers, "Just a bit of information I needed for something. Nothing to concern you," he replies, smiling at her awkwardly.

"Hem… That's awfully secretive of you…"

Cole is obviously aware that she is upset about it but he won't give her any explanations. Instead he changes the subject.  
"So you have that big project today?"

Phoebe is annoyed but graciously answers. "Yeah! Frances is gonna help me with it…"

"Well I hope you'll be done with this soon. I made plans for us this weekend."

Phoebe smiles brightly, already forgetting her annoyance.  
"You did, did you?"

He smiles anew, happy to see her in a better mood.  
"Yes, but it's a surprise. I know you're gonna like it. Just don't ask me…"

Phoebe sighs but doesn't get upset.  
"Well I'll just have to try and guess then..." 

Cole chuckles.  
"We'll see…" Then he kisses her and tells her he has to go.

Phoebe is disappointed but she doesn't insist on keeping him.  
"Oh well, I do have a lot to do today,"

After Cole left, she turns to Prue, who stayed out of the conversation.  
"So what did you have to do with this?

"Oh it had to do with the surprise."

"Since when do you make little secrets with my man?" 

However, Phoebe's comment is accompanied by a smile. She is indeed happy that Prue is warming up to Cole.

Prue gently mocks.  
"That's right and you won't know what it was."

Phoebe resigns herself to either wait for it or get lucky in her guesses.  
"Ok but be good you two." She says pleasantly. Then she excuses herself to go have her breakfast.

Prue is about to leave as well when Cole comes back shimmering.  
"Hey!" He says awkwardly.

"What already?" Prue questions as she obviously wasn't expecting him so soon.

"Yeah… can you come with me now?"

Prue acquiesces while looking back uncertainly toward the kitchen.  
"Are you sure?

"It's ok, she'll never know.

"Ok then, let's go." 

Instead of going out the door, he takes her hand and they shimmer together…

That morning Phoebe arrived late at the university, confirming for her that it was really going to be one of those days. Frances was already waiting for her.  
"Hey I thought you'd never show up!"

"I'm sorry, bad morning," Phoebe replies. "I don't even know why, but I feel terrible. Not enough sleep, I guess."

"That's ok; I have days like that too." Frances says with a gentle smile.  
"Now though, we better get to work because we'll never be done. I also thought we'd go out for lunch… what do you think?"

"I guess a late lunch then… but yes I'd like that." They go in without waiting.

Later Phoebe and her friend just finished lunch and they are window shopping.  
"I wish I was finally out of school," Phoebe is telling her new friend, "I barely have enough money right now to buy the strict necessary. It's fortunate I can live with my sisters."

"I hear you. I've got to live with two girlfriends, but it's not the same. I wish I could afford a place of my own, don't you?"

"Not in the immediate. No. But more independence would be nice." Phoebe smiles even if still warily… 

Frances notices. "You really look run down, Phoebe. Are you sure you wanna go back to school this afternoon?"

"Yes I am. I've got something planned with my boyfriend this weekend and I wanna make sure nothing is gonna get in the way of that."

"Big date hey?"

"Well actually I'm not sure exactly. Cole intends to surprise me. But it really doesn't matter. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"I'm sure too."

As Phoebe is admiring shoes in a display, she catches sight of a reflection in the window that makes her gasp. She whirls on herself just quickly enough to see two people, whom she thinks are Cole and Prue, entering a restaurant. However, it was so quick that she can't be certain. Frances glances at Phoebe questioningly.

"Did…" Phoebe begins hesitantly. "Never mind, I must be seeing things."

"What?" 

Phoebe laughs nervously.  
"I must really need some sleep. Now I see things that are not there."

Frances insists.  
"What do you mean?"

Phoebe hesitates and then she answers, "For a moment there, I thought I saw my boyfriend with my sister…"

"Well I suppose that it's not impossible. After all if she's your sister, she knows him doesn't she?"

"If you knew them you'd be just as surprised as I am. My sister can't stand Cole. Or at best, she tolerates him. It's been a problem for him and me in fact."

"You don't say." Then Frances adds, "Are you sure you don't wanna go see? I wouldn't mind meeting your boyfriend." 

Phoebe replies a little too fast.  
"No really, I know it wasn't him. There's no way…"

"Suit yourself…" Frances says with a little smile. "So…do we go back to work?"

Phoebe doesn't answer immediately. She is still staring at the restaurant, wondering… but then she shakes her head, mocking herself and she smiles weakly for her friend.  
"Yeah, let's go."

That night Phoebe comes home and finds Cole already there waiting for her…  
"Phoebe, I thought you'd never get here," Cole greets her. He is smiling happily and Phoebe responds to it as she comes to cuddle even before dropping her books on the table.  
"I'm exhausted baby. But the good news is that we're halfway done in our project."

Cole smiles anew and without warning, he kisses Phoebe passionately. Phoebe is pleased but a little surprised.  
"Oh where did that come from?"

"Nothing really…. I just missed you.

"Me too," Phoebe sighs contentedly. Then, she rests her head on his chest, just happy to be with him. It always amazes Phoebe how much she loves Cole. She was in love before, or so she thought, but now she knows it was never like this. Without a doubt, she knows, she would do anything to keep him. 

Cole interrupts her train of thoughts by asking, "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"Actually I'm not very hungry. I feel so tired…"

He gently brings her face up and she can see that Cole is worried.  
"Are you feeling ok?

"Just tired, like I told you…" 

"Come on, just take a bite here and go to sleep. I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to…

Cole smiles at her.  
"I insist. I wanna make sure you'll be fine, and besides it's my pleasure," he adds with a smile.

Phoebe utters a little satisfied laughter but try as she may; the heart is definitively not in it. God she wishes she didn't feel so bad. Maybe then, those stupid doubts would stop haunting her. As they get into the bedroom, Phoebe has a vague urge to ask him about this afternoon. Then she remembers what she heard in the morning. Maybe that was it," she suddenly chastises herself. "It could have been part of the surprise like she told Frances." Cole has been so wonderful," she reflects then. "I can't disappoint him. It's so rare he does something spontaneous like that. I should just be grateful and keep quiet." After making up her mind about it, she smiles tenderly toward Cole before preparing for bed. Then, in his arms, just before falling asleep, she looks at his handsome face and she feels like the luckiest girl in the world that he loves her so.

The next day, she feels much better. School doesn't seem such a burden although Frances and she realized that the project would take longer than they estimated. Frances suggested the research was not in depth enough. "Maybe one more day," She said.

Phoebe agrees, even though she was quite satisfied with the work. Yet she's not the one who gets the big scores in the tests, Frances is. Phoebe figures that she should follow her friend's advice. Anyway there was still time.

Frances has a little used car of her own and offers Phoebe a ride home that afternoon.  
"That would be great," Phoebe answers, pleased. "My only other choices are either the bus or wait for my sisters, and that's none too pleasant. They can't be at my beck and call. Anyway… yes, thank you."

"You seem a bit hyper. Something wrong?"

Phoebe looks at her in puzzlement.  
"No I feel great. Why would you say that?"

Frances tries to minimize her comment.  
"Nothing… just you're usually so relaxed. Right now, you seem tense. Must be that project, hey?"

Phoebe, who had not realized how tense she truly was, answers.  
"Yes that must be it." She thinks "Yes maybe that's why I'm like this lately. That project is very important." "Ok then let's go," she says aloud for Frances.

At the manor, Phoebe is climbing out of the car and is about to wave Frances good bye but then she changes her mind.  
"Hey, wanna come in? I'll make you some tea and munchies. That's the least I can do for all your help."

Frances seems hesitant.  
"I don't know. Are you sure it won't bother your sisters?"

Phoebe smiles happily.  
"Of course not…. Come on, they won't bite."

Frances smiles too and she follows Phoebe inside the house. There, Phoebe realizes that Cole is here again. She hears him talking but she doesn't know to whom. Either way, they didn't seem to notice she came home. She walks slowly, she doesn't even know why. Frances looks at her curiously but doesn't say a word.

Phoebe's sure she heard him, but now Cole stopped talking. When she finally reaches the threshold to the living room, she sees Prue but of Cole she finds no trace. Puzzled, she asks Prue, "Wasn't Cole in here? I thought I heard him when I came in."

Prue answers just a little too quickly.  
"I haven't seen him all day. Why would he come here? You weren't here."

Phoebe stares at her sister with just a hint of suspicion. She was so sure… How could she have mistaken Cole's voice?  
"Then who were you talking to?" She finally questions.

Prue seems annoyed at her questions.  
"It was just the television." She replies impatiently. Prue turns toward the set and only now realizes it's off. She adds sheepishly. "I just turned it off."

Phoebe decides to drop it. Instead, she turns to her friend.  
"Frances, this is Prue, my older sister." 

"Hello there. So, you're the friend Phoebe's been talking about. The one who'll make sure she gets her grades…?"

Frances smiles almost timidly.  
"She exaggerates, of course…

"I'm not so sure about that." 

An awkward silence falls between the three of them and Phoebe is the one who breaks it after a long moment.  
"Come on Frances, I promise you tea and munchies. I'll keep my promise." Phoebe is trying to appear cheery but it falls flat.

Still, Frances follows her to the kitchen. Phoebe busies herself preparing the snacks and practically forgets for whom she's doing it. Frances is observing her curiously, respecting the silence even if it makes her a little uncomfortable.

Then when Phoebe distractedly puts the plates and cups on the table, Frances can't take it anymore.  
"Phoebe, do you want to tell me what's troubling you?"

Phoebe looks at her as if she just noticed she was still there.   
"Oh I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts. I didn't mean to ignore you.

"That's quite alright. It's just it pains me to see you like this. You seem so preoccupied. I'm sure there's more than just the school work here."

Phoebe sighs. Then she figures, "why not?"  
"It's Cole…" She stops again unsure if she really should say anything to Frances. After all, she barely knows her. Then again, it might make her feel better to talk about it. Put it in perspective.  
"Well, I'm not sure really. He…The last couple of days, I've been having the feeling that he's hiding something…"

Frances listens intently, encouraging her to continue.

"And he's been with Prue… a lot," Phoebe adds. "I don't know what's up with that. Usually, they can't stand each other. But still, you know what they say?"

"What? Frances asks in a calm and soothing voice. 

Phoebe can't face her. The words seem stuck in her throat. But she has to voice it. Maybe hearing herself saying it will show her how ridiculous this is…  
"Sometimes opposite attracts…

"You can't think that you sister…" Frances says, apparently taken aback by Phoebe's suspicions. But then she continues, almost like a conspirator, "Really? You think so?"

Unlike her hope that she would see how ludicrous her suspicions were, Phoebe now fears that it's even more of a possibility with a sinking feeling... Even so, she defends Cole, albeit weakly.  
"I know he loves me, I know that…"

Frances's answer is filled with solicitude.  
"Of course… You're probable right and there's nothing to it.

However, Phoebe is convinced that she heard doubts in her voice.  
"Do you really think it's possible? I mean, she's my own sister…"

Frances tries to reassure her but not convincingly enough.  
"I'm sure everything's gonna become clear soon. But hey, why don't you ask them directly?"

Phoebe reacts almost violently at this point.  
"No! I don't want them to think I've become paranoiac."

Frances answers calmly.  
"They wouldn't think that. After all, they know you well. They love you don't they?"

"Yes of course… but still… Cole would be hurt if he knew I doubted him. You don't know how hard it's been for us."

Without knowing why, Phoebe feels like she can almost tell Frances anything, except for the obvious of course. Frances pats her hand affectionately, listening attentively as Phoebe unloads all her insecurities. Finally, after having talked for almost an hour, Phoebe is spent. However, when Frances offers that it is time for her to go, Phoebe wishes that she would stay, but she doesn't insist.  
"I understand. You must've better things to do than listening to my ramblings."

Frances answers with a sweet smile.  
"It's nothing like that. You didn't bother me at all. I'm just glad I could be there for you. No, it's just I've got work to do and it's getting late…"

"Well then, thanks for staying with me."

"Any time.

When they pass the living room, Prue is actually watching TV, but she notices them and says good bye to Frances. Frances waves back but Phoebe senses the coldness in her gesture. Somehow it makes her feel worse. After seeing her friend to the door, Phoebe returns toward the living room, again lost in thoughts. 

"Your boyfriend is not coming tonight?" Prue questions her after a few seconds of charged silence.

Phoebe has an irrational burst of anger building inside of her at hearing Prue talking about Cole. She looks away from her, trying to hide her true feelings and answers with as much calm in her voice as she can muster.  
"No not tonight."

Prue frowns at the short and almost rude answer.  
"Phoebe?

"What?" 

"Did I do something to you?"

Phoebe can barely contain herself and she still can't meet Prue's eyes for fear that this one will see the intense anger in hers.  
"Nothing why?

"It's just you won't look at me… What's up with that?"

Phoebe manages to cast an almost friendly glance at her sister.  
"Nothing's wrong; you're imagining things." As she is saying it, Phoebe bitterly realizes that's she's been telling herself that for the last two days. Aloud she continues to make sure her sister won't insist on the matter.  
"I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed early again today." 

Phoebe doesn't even say good night and starts up the stairs without another look toward Prue.

Prue watches her sister going with a very worried expression.

As soon as she reached her bedroom, Phoebe throws herself on the bed. At first, she simply lies there, immobile. Then tears fill her eyes and she soon can't help herself from sobbing violently. She tries to stop herself after a moment, thinking that this is too crazy. But nothing will do. The anger and pain inside threaten to overcome her at the thought of their assumed betrayal. 

Phoebe wakes up with a start in the middle of the night and she thinks she heard laughing. However, as she strains to hear more, the house remains silent. Then after a few minutes when she is convinced she was dreaming, she hears it again. It's coming from Prue's bedroom. It's still dark, and Phoebe realizes she fell asleep crying. Her head hurts. She has trouble focusing on her surroundings. The silence returns and she again wonders if she dreamt it. Phoebe can't bring herself to go verify it. It's too much. The anger and sorrow swell again inside of her but she fights against the terrible feelings. "It's not real, I'm just imagining things. Stop now!" With great effort, she turns on her side and tries to go back to sleep. But even the silence seems to be mocking her.

In the morning, having barely slept, she drags herself out of bed. Today Frances and she should be done with the project. Than she's sure, everything will be better. "I'll stop being so nervous and paranoiac. I'll enjoy myself and forget about those awful things…"

In her bathroom mirror, she doesn't recognize herself. Her eyes are puffy and red. She has pocket under her eyes the size of Grand Canyon, she tells herself. Phoebe applies her makeup heavily, in the hope that it will hide the ravages of the previous night. As she observes her reflection afterward, she thinks she looks like a hooker. She shrugs unhappily but decides that it's better than if they saw the traces of her grief. She hopes that her sisters won't see her and luck is on her side. It's so early that they are both still sleeping. Phoebe hurries, anxious to leave the house before she has to face them. She is almost out the door when she hears Cole calling to her… from the stairs. No matter how hard she tries… she can't keep the irritation from her voice.  
"What are you doing here?"

Cole frowns at the harsh question.  
"I was just hoping to surprise you but you were already up."

Cole smiles, hoping that whatever is bothering her will soon go away… However, Phoebe stares at him angrily.  
"You wanted to surprise me?"

Her voice is still edgy and Cole begins worrying.  
"Phoebe, is something wrong?"

Seeing him so worried, Phoebe manages to push her doubts away.  
"No…I just didn't sleep very well. Don't worry."

Cole comes closer and kisses her but she doesn't respond as he is used to.  
"Phoebe?"

She closes her eyes trying very hard to control herself, and then answers, "Sorry I told you, bad sleep. I got a headache."

Cole hopes that there isn't any more to it and he hugs her tenderly while saying, "You can't go out feeling like that."

For a moment, Phoebe forgets all of her doubts and simply revels in his presence. Then all the doubts comes back to her, like a wave. She pulls herself away from him abruptly.  
"I've got to go. We're almost done and Frances is waiting for me."

For another long moment, they just stare at each other. Phoebe thinks that Cole looks hurt by her attitude. This hurts her too, but not for the same reasons. At this point, she has convinced herself that the same as before, he's playing with her. But she won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Phoebe utters a curt good bye and then she turns around and leaves the house without another look at Cole.

Outside, she stops on the steps, breathing hard. The pain is so overwhelming she thinks it's gonna crush her. But then she forces herself to move, to continue. Again, she tries chastising herself. "You idiot, what are you doing?" But no matter what, the pain won't go away. Her suspicions run so deep by then that she can't stop them from invading her every thoughts.

At the university, she meets with Frances and right away, her friend notices how terrible she looks.  
"Phoebe, what happened? Didn't you sleep at all? Are you still sick?"

Phoebe can't bring herself to answer right away. It's all she can not to start crying right then and there. Frances probes further.  
"Did something else happen?"

Then, without warning, Phoebe begins sobbing uncontrollably. She's shaking all over from it. Frances wraps her arms around Phoebe, awkwardly trying to console her.  
"Come on Phoebe; it can't be that bad. You told me yourself how much Cole loves you."

Throughout her cries Phoebe manages in a little voice, "No he doesn't, he wants her now. Not me…"

"You can't be serious! Only yesterday you told me…"

Phoebe suddenly pulls away from Frances and almost screams, "I was wrong. He's just using me. Again…"

Of course, Frances doesn't understand.  
"What do you mean?

Phoebe looks at her through her tears, and right now she wants to scream at her how much he betrayed her. Her anger almost blinds her to the danger. Nevertheless, she stops herself in time. Wiping her face, she says, "It's ok, don't worry about me. I can't take care of this myself."

"Phoebe I don't think you can. You're too emotional right now. Maybe you see things that are not there."

"You really think so?" Phoebe questions uncertainly. "Could it be," she thinks to herself, daring to hope.

"You can't assume the worst without giving them a chance to explain whatever it is you think you saw. Maybe, you're just a little more emotional than usual. It happens to everybody to have doubts. Come on let's give him a call." 

"Hem…" Phoebe trails. "I can't. There's no phone where he stays." 

Frances seems surprised but she doesn't comment.  
"Then call your sister… The work can wait…Your wellbeing is more important."

Phoebe takes a few deep breaths, and acquiesces warily. They then go inside to find a phone. When the phone starts ringing, Phoebe almost hopes nobody will pick up. Then she won't have to deal with it. But then again, maybe Frances is right, and it's all in her head… Again, Phoebe allows the little hope inside of her.

Prue is the one who picks up.  
"Hello?" She's laughing with someone and Phoebe's voice stays in her throat.

"Hello?" Prue insists. Then Phoebe hears Cole's voice in the background.  
Is that her?"

"I don't know, nobody is talking."

Then the blow is so terrible, Phoebe thinks her heart will explode.  
"If it's her, tell her I'm not here." His voice seems so hard. 

Phoebe pulls the phone away from her ear but she can still hear Prue laughing and saying, "Don't be so hard on her. We've got to let her down easy…and then Prue hangs up.

A blinding rage washes over Phoebe at this point. She can't even look at Frances. She has no more tears; only anger. Their betrayal seems so complete…Phoebe is convinced they are probably laughing just thinking how much they fooled her.

If Phoebe had paid any attention to Frances then, she might have wondered about the cruel smile on her lips, but most probably, Phoebe wouldn't have cared. Instead, she runs outside forgetting about her friend and everything else but the deep hatred that is building inside of her.

Frances watches her going and then she blinks out.

"Hey someone called but no one was talking," Piper says. "That was weird."

"Really? I don't remember the last time we had prank calls…"

"That must have been by accident. Our phone number is not even listed."

"True! Really weird. Anyway, it must just have been a wrong number."

"So what was it Cole wanted your help for?"

"Oh just about a gift he wanted to get for Phoebe. I almost had a heart attack when he told me it was a ring… but then he said it wasn't what I thought. Thank god. I don't think I'm ready to have a demon for a brother in law just yet."

"Don't be so hard on Cole. He's trying."

Prue sighs. "Yes well. He still has a long way to go before he convinced me. Still, that's very sweet of him to prepare all this. We even went to make the reservations for the restaurant. Fancy and all…"

Piper smiles, "I think that Phoebe needs that. She's been out of it all week."

At the mention of Phoebe's mood, Prue becomes more serious.  
"You noticed too? I don't know what it is this time." 

"Maybe it's school? The finales are coming, and she's probably nervous, that's all."

"I guess you're right. Still, I think I'll try to have a talk with her tonight. You know just to clear the air. The other day, I got the impression that she was miffed with me, but she never told me why."

Piper is perplexed by this revelation but she doesn't have time to question it further because Cole shimmers in at this moment and he seems preoccupied, barely saying hi.

"How many times do we have to ask you to get in through the door?" Prue exclaims irritably. "That's the usual way everybody does it. Then, as she catches her sister's stare, "ok… almost everybody… but still..."

Cole ignores her bickering completely and instead he asks, "Did Phoebe come home yet?

Prue's voice is still edgy when she answers.  
"No you know she's still in school…"

Her attitude irritates Cole, but most of all, he is worried.  
"No she's not. I checked."

Piper watches him curiously.  
"Why would you do that?

Cole turns to her.  
"This morning I came to see Phoebe and at first, I thought maybe she was just tired… but then she acted so strangely, I thought I should go talk to her."

"And…?"

"Nobody's seen her in her classes or anywhere else in the school. They didn't see her friend Frances either. As a matter of fact, they didn't even know who she was."

"What are you talking about? Phoebe and her have been working on this school project all week… They met in class…"

"Did she tell you that or did you assume?"

Prue and Piper hesitate suddenly, staring at each other questioningly.  
"No she didn't," Piper finally answers. Phoebe only said she had this project and that Frances offered to help…"

The three of them fall silent. Each of them is imagining the worse…

Phoebe's walking down the street as she doesn't have anywhere to go. She simply wants to get away. However, for every step she takes, her desire for revenge grows. Phoebe vaguely realizes that something is wrong with her. Nonetheless, she's almost passed caring. Hate has replaced the hurt inside of her and that's all that matters to Phoebe. She wants to see them suffer the same as they made her suffer.

She looks around her, the people, the streets, the buildings and she thinks to herself: "Why should I care about any of those. Did anybody ever really care what I had to endure?" For a moment the pain return and Phoebe wants to rip her heart out of her chest. Mentally, she really does it. Then a cruel smile spreads over her lips. Her eyes become hard and uncaring. She moves away from the people on the street, and toward a dark alley. Then, Phoebe takes a deep breath and lets everything go. No more hurt. No more… And suddenly, she blinks.

In the underworld, Frances blinks in. She bows and then approaches the hooded figure, who stands in the center of the room.

This one turns halfway toward her and asks, "Did you succeed?"

Frances smiles, "Beyond our wildest expectations. Phoebe's changing as we speak. You were right."

"Will she go through with it?"

"I'm sure she will. She hates Cole and her sister now. They even helped! So much so that I'm wondering if there wasn't some truth to it. I only needed to help along."

The Source turns completely toward her showing his hideous features. His red eyes glow and a cruel smile forms on his thin lips.  
"Then my revenge will be complete. You did well. However, don't let her out of your sight. She must finish what she started. I want her to be mine completely."

Frances bows again and answers reverently, "She will, my liege. I'll see to it."

Frances blinks out after he dismissed her.

"Are you sure she wasn't there?" Prue is now questioning.

"Certain," Cole replies confidently. "I would've found her. I looked everywhere…"

"We've got to find her," Piper says nervously. "We don't even know who that Frances really is."

"Whoever she is, I doubt if she's a friend…"

"I agree. Although I'll tell you, she played her cards very well and I'd never have suspected her."

"You saw her?" Piper asks.

"Yesterday… she came in here with Phoebe. I thought she seemed like a nice person… On the other hand, Phoebe was more upset than ever at the time. I just wish I knew why…"

"This morning she seemed angry with me too…"

"She can't possibly have gotten that angry because of your little surprise, now can she? I know she doesn't like secrets but really that doesn't sound like her to get that upset over a stupid thing like that…"

"Why should she?"

"Beats me! There must be something else… maybe something the demon, if we assume Frances is a demon, did."

"It doesn't really matter now… what we've got to do is find Phoebe."  
Cole sounds very upset and ready to act now. 

Prue is tempted to chastise him about his impatience, but she decides against it because in the end she feels the same way.   
"Where is Leo?" She asks instead.

As if on cue, Leo orbs in. His expression is very somber as he looks at each of them before he speaks.  
"This is bad! Really bad," Leo then says.

"What?" Piper utters anxiously.

"I think you may have lost Phoebe for good…"

"What are you talking about? Is she…" But he can't finish this.

"No she's alive… but she's not on our side anymore."

"How could you say that?" Prue exclaims.

"Earlier the Elders felt it. We were trying to figure out where she went next before I came to tell you. But we lost track of her."

Piper brings her hand to her throat, utterly distressed.   
"Leo, what happened? How?"

"That's what I'm here to figure out. Do you have any clue?"

"None," Prue answers curtly. "We were just discussing it before you arrived. We thought you could tell us where she is. Do you think scrying would work?"

"That's no use if she's a warlock already. I will look for her myself."  
He doesn't wait for them to protest and shimmers out right away.

"Oh, oh," Piper utters warily, "Did things get better or worse?"

Phoebe is walking around the cemetery. "How odd," she thinks, "returning here even though I don't feel a thing for him anymore…" Nothing except the hatred... That she's got in spades. She should've known better. After all he betrayed his own, so why not her too? "Cole must be laughing now, but not for long," Phoebe reflects bitterly. "I'll get Prue and then I'll get you," Phoebe vows aloud. Then, she blinks out.

Cole arrives there just after she left. He knows she was here, but the terrible thing is, he can feel the hate she feels. She gave him a chance at redemption and now she's plagued with the same horrors he lived his life with. His only hope is that maybe, she'll listen. He got out of this and if he did she might too. Cole doesn't lose any more time and he follows her.

At the manor, the girls are restless. Now they don't know what to do but Leo tells them to prepare.

"Prepare for what?" Piper questions edgily.

Leo tells her sadly.  
"I'm afraid her first thought will be to come after you two."

Piper stares at her husband as if she thinks he's gone mad. Then however, she sadly admits to herself that he might be right.

Prue is still trying to rake her brain to figure out what might have gone wrong. They were getting closer lately, even with the Cole problem. She thought that it was going so well. What could have provoked this? As she leaves the kitchen, walking nervously, the answer comes in the form of Phoebe herself… When Phoebe appears before her, Prue can almost feel the hatred. She doesn't even remember a demon hating her that much.  
"Phoebe! What's the matter with you?"

Phoebe just looks at her with utter contempt, but for each word Prue utters, she can almost see the rage deepening inside Phoebe.  
"Please Phoebe! What is it? What have we done to you?"

When Phoebe finally speaks, her voice is hard and soulless.  
"As if you didn't know…" 

"No Phoebe I don't!"

"So how much fun did you have at my expense? Hey? I guess I should've known you'd want your revenge on me for that stupid Roger thing."

"Phoebe you know I believed you. We put this behind us a long time ago."

Phoebe utters a derisive laughter.  
"Yeah, you say that. But it didn't keep you away from Cole though."

"What! Phoebe what are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I know everything and now I'll punish you as you so deserve, bitch."  
She doesn't wait a moment and throws a fireball in Prue's direction. This one is so stunned that she barely has time to react. At the last moment, Prue tks the fireball away, before Phoebe launches at her with a scream of rage. The fight is horrible. Prue can't believe she is fighting her baby sister. Who knows where it would have led but at this moment, Cole shimmers by Phoebe's side, and he grabs her, shimmering her away immediately.

Prue is too stunned for words and she just lets herself go slowly down to the floor with tears in her eyes.

Piper comes in and seeing her sister so distressed, she silently cries too.

"Where did she go?" Leo asks anxiously.

"Cole came and took her away. I think I know where," Prue adds, shaking herself, "We've got to go…"

In the mausoleum, Phoebe and Cole reappear. The moment they arrive she frees herself and runs as far as possible from him and then she turns on him.  
"I should've known how easy you are to turn. Now you protect her against me."

Cole can't believe what Phoebe is saying.  
"Phoebe! How can you say that? I wanted to protect you. And your sisters…" He adds.

"You mean you wanted to protect her against me. Because I'm telling you I'm gonna get her. And then I'll come after you."

Cole is flabbergasted. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me. It doesn't really suit you."

"I love you and nobody else, Phoebe. You have to believe that."

"I can't believe anything you say. I know what you did. I heard you laughing in her room. Were you laughing at me? At the idiot who believed in you…?"

"How can you say that?" Cole utters in a strangled voice. "I owe you everything Phoebe! You can't believe I'd betray you."

Phoebe seems to hesitate. As if she could see through the lies that she has been fed for the last few days, but the hate comes back fully when Leo orbs in with Prue.

Prue puts herself between Cole and Phoebe, and that almost is the end of it for her. However, Cole pushes Prue aside and he goes to Phoebe, stopping her from attacking her sister again.  
"Please Phoebe, look at me. It's not too late. You haven't done anything wrong yet… Think. If not for us, you have to stop for yourself. You can't wanna be evil. Can't you remember all you told me? How much you cared about other people. You can't have forgotten already."

Cole sees that she tries very hard to stop herself, but the insecurity and the fear of losing him is still holding her down.  
"You betrayed me. You slept with her!" Phoebe screams.

"NO! That's not true, Phoebe. I love you. Please you've got to believe this." Cole turns to Prue and Leo. "Leave now." He says sharply.

Prue hesitates. She doesn't know what to tell Phoebe that would change anything however and they reluctantly go outside.

Cole returns his attention to Phoebe.  
"Whatever I did to hurt you I swear I didn't mean it. But you've got to believe in my love for you. Hold on to that. I know how difficult it is Phoebe. Don't let the hate invade you."

Her eyes are filling with tears now. She doesn't know what is real and what is not anymore. All she knows is that she wants to believe him so much. However, the doubts are still raging inside her. All she heard and thinks she saw. How could it be wrong? How could she have been so mistaken? The answer finally comes in the form of the warlock Frances, who has been observing with mounting frustration. She blinks into the mausoleum and tries to attack Cole directly. She knows now that Phoebe will turn only if he is dead and she can't allow him to convince Phoebe or she's dead herself…

However, when Phoebe understands that she's been fooled by her so-called friend, she sees things more clearly at last. Even if the hate has not subsided yet, she knows it will. She pushes Cole out of the way just as the warlock is throwing a fireball at him. Then with the warlock powers she still has, Phoebe hits Frances fully with one of her own.

The warlock burns quickly, her screams soon fading away. Phoebe can't stand it anymore. The tension of the last moment just was too much. After a few seconds, she faints…

Phoebe wakes up in her bed. She wonders how she got there. The memory of what happened is very fuzzy. She just knows that somehow, she almost lost everything. Including the one thing she so much wanted to hold on to: her love…

Phoebe turns around to find Cole smiling at her from the chair. He's there. She can hardly believe he doesn't hate her. She treated them all so badly.  
"Cole…" she trails.

"I'm here." Cole comes to her and takes her tenderly in his arms, relieved that she is ok.

"Am I?" Phoebe questions warily.

"What?"

"Am I ok, now?" She has tears in her eyes again. "I was so afraid I lost you..."

"You could never lose me."

Cole kisses the tears on her cheeks and then he holds her tight against him. Phoebe knows then that it's true.


End file.
